Hosama tte Dare Da! Who's The King Game Original Version!
by Kanon58
Summary: Hisoka and the Gang Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio Decided to play the game called "Who's the King?" What would happen if all of them Targets the Kuruta for orders except our Innocent Gon? Same as the Hisoka's LiL Talk Show fic of mine! READ IF YOU WANT TO


**Note**_: this is actually the Original Version of "Who's the King?!" on the Comedy of Orange fic of mine...But i made it normal on the C.O.O...And people seems to be down that i didnt torture kurapika~ so it might be same as the "Hisoka's lil Talk Show" the other version if you had read that one too...ok.. This is an Orange to Lemon but i would rate it for T_

_Since this is Original jokes from Comedy of Orange, short things would change but stays as the original you'll know the difference when you read~ enjoooy~~_

* * *

**Gon: **Im bored...Killua cant we do anything fun?

**Killua:** i don't knooow...

**Hisoka: **i know i have a better game for all of us!

**All: **what is it?  
**Hisoka: **Let's play "Who's the King!" game!

**All: **Who's the king Game? 8D

**Kurapika:** i think i know that game...owo

**Killua: **ah! I remember, that game is-

**Leorio: **-where the king's order's is absolute!

**Gon: **ohhh i get it! Lets play! lets play! XD

**Hisoka:** -evil smile-_ hehehe, everyone fell on the trap..._

**Kurapika: **crap this is...this game is...

**All: ***chesire faces*

**Kurapika:_ IS VERY DANGEROUS GAME!_** =[]=

* * *

**Leorio: ***grins* Guys, this game is where you can order anything to the person number you got Only when you got the King stick!

**Gon: **i see! How interesting!

**Killua: **kukuku *evil grinning like Leorio* We can do any kind of REQUEST without problem :)

**Hisoka: ***nods nods* Right,right...Without any RESISTANT...

**Gon: **eh? o.o minna?

**Trio: **kukukukukuku *evil smiles* :D **We CAN ORDER ANYTHING WE WANT...**

**Kurapika**: *chills* what's with this uneasy feeling? Dont tell me...

**Leorio: **YOSH LETS START THE GAME-

**Kurapika:** Chotto Matte Leorio!

**Leorio:** eh?  
**Kurapika: **If were going to play this game, we must only list it to 10 list of task!

**Killua:** ehh thats no fun if its written on paper! =s=

**Kurapika:** No, it is fun.**_.there's no way i would let you guys order things you wanted!_ ***gulps* Cuz there are some rules that people can't make in instant!

**Gon**: ah! i got it! So we should only list order's that could be done in instant? :3

**Kurapika**: **_nice answer Gon!_ ***nods* Yes that's what im trying to say ^_^

**Leorio:** =w= hmm, ok then let's do that...*gives everyone small piece of paper*

* * *

**_*each one of them got 2pieces of paper to wrote down their rules* 10 papers..._**

* * *

**Kurapika:** right,right, now...Write down only one task on the paper and also write down the number stick that you want to do the order...

**All: ***nods nods*

_**Gon**: hmm what order shall i do? *idea* Ah! i know! -wrotes it down-_

_**Killua:** hehehe, i'll make sure that Kurapika would die from my orders! -writes it down-_

_**Leorio**: kukuku~ This is my turn to pay all it back to Kurapika! You'll see! -writing the task-_

_**Hisoka: **fufufu~ This is the chance where I CAN DO anything i want to the person who would get my request~ -writing-_

_**Kurapika:** hm, i guess i'll do that instead...*nods nods then suddenly realize some creepy stares* -sweat drops- why is that i have the feeling that..._

_**All:** *chesire cat faces* kekekekeke~~~_

**Kurapika: _._**_..everyone is targeting me..._! =[]=

* * *

**Leorio:** YOSH! NOW LET THE GAME START!

**All:** Hosama Dare da?!

**Kurapika:** whose the king?

**Gon:** ah! i'm the king!

**Kurapika:** good, Now Gon take a paper from the box...

**Gon:** ok! *gets a paper and opens it*

**Leorio:** Read the order outloud!

**Gon: **-reads- Number 04 must say 'Kappa-Kappapapapapa!' for 5 times!

**Killua: ***pff~! That's one of my orders!* Ok Who is number 4? :3

**Kurapika: ***raises the stick* i-im...n-number 4...-.-"||

**Leorio,Hisoka and Killua: **JUST AS PLANNED *chesire faces*

**Kurapika: **hmm! Mou! Fine i'll do it!

**Gon:** gambatte neh Kurapika!

**Kurapika: ***screams and gulps pride* Kappa! Kappa! papapapa!'Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!'

*for 5times* -flushed face-

**All: ***laughs* XDD KAWAII!

**Kurapika: **grrr! IVE DONE IT! NOW NEXT GAME!

**All: **hai~~ XDD

* * *

**All:** Hosama te Dare da?!

* * *

**Killua:** alright! im the king! (gets a paper quickly* hm..Let's see, -reads- Number 02 must wear a maid suit! Then say "Minai de Kudasai Koshijii-sama" _[means "Please don't look at me master"_ Now who is number four?

**Leorio:** o.o hmm...

**Hisoka:** neh who is number 2? :3

**Gon: eto not me..**

**Kurapika: ***sweat drops* i-im number two...=="||

**All: **XD

**Kurapika: ***slams table* Hey who made this task?!

**Leorio: ***raises hands* me.

**Kurapika:** you-!

**Hisoka: **hai hai forget now wear the made suit! XD

**All: **uwaah~ Kawaii~**  
**

**Leorio: **now say the lines!

**Kurapika: ***wearing flully maid suit* i-i...

**Hisoka: **say it! say it!

**Kurapika: **your being out of character!

**Killua: **do it now! XD**  
Gon: **Gambatte Kurapika!

**Kurapika: **Mi-Mi..

**All: ***gulps*

**Kurapika: ***sparkles with stray kitten face like* Minaide Kudasai Koshijiisama! ,

**All: **STRIKEKUUUU!

**Killua: **too much fanservice!

* * *

**All: **Hosama Dare da?!

* * *

**Leorio:** I'm the king! kekekeke~ *draws a paper* -reads- Ok it says the King would tooth brush the teeth of Number 1 hehehehe~ Who is Number 1?!

**Killua:** hm..o.o *grins*

**Gon:** eto Leorio i think i know who is number one ^^

**Kurapika: ***temper* WHY ITS ME AGAIN!?**  
Hisoka:** it can't be help you got the number now here is a tooth brush! *poker face*

**Kurapika:** why do you already have that?! Who made that rule?!

**Gon: **me! :D

**All:** O_O...

**Gon:** what's wrong? :3

**Kurapika: **Gon...you...**  
Killua: **Now Kurapika do it!

**Kurapika: ***gulps* ok...== -opens mouth-

**Leorio:** *gulps dokin dokin* ok here i go...-shoves the tooth brush inside his mouth and started brushing it-

**Kurapika:** lnghh...*its kinda difficult to lick cuz Leorio is holding his face to stay in position and Leorio is so fast brushing* hmmlff~~~!

**All: ***zooming faces* OwO

**Kurapika: **oi be gente-*can't talk or else the saliva might fall xDD*

**Leorio: ***turning on gulps* w -keeps brushing-

**All: **OwO dokidokidokdidododkdidoddk

**Leorio: **Kurapika the last one is brushing your tongue are you ready?

**Kurapika: ***sweat drops with hesitant nod* y-yeah..**.**

**Leorio: ***brushes his tongue which made Kurapika moans XDD oops*-

**_PUNCHH!_**

* * *

**R,I,P, for Leorio...**

**Kurapika: **what a game! ==

**All: **puff too bad XD

* * *

**All: **Hosama ga Dare da?!

* * *

**Gon: **ah! I'm the king again!

**Killua: **woah lucky...  
**Gon: ***gets paper* ok...it says,Number 5 would have to read these lines...err, who is Number 5?

**Kurapika: NAH- i-its me again\**

**All: just as we wanted... XD**

**Kurapika: T_T**

**Gon: ***gives Kurapika the paper* Now Read that..o.o

**Kurapika: -**reads- *face red* what the ****!? *shoves the paper* Who the hell wrote this down?!

**Hisoka**: it's me XD

**Kurapika: **what kind of lines are these you pervert! .

**Killua: hehh?** let me see the lines...*reads the paper* O[]O...

**Leorio:** hm? *grabs the paper and reads* O_O...

**Gon:** etoh Kurapika The king's rule is absolute o.o

All: nice one Gon! XD

**Kurapika:** AARGGH! ok! fine i got! Im going to do it *hiss* -grumbles-...*gulps with red face and reads the paper with tuttering emotion*

"A-ah-ah..."

"I can't take it anymore"

"More-More"

"Faster..."

"nhh..."

"o-o-ohhh.." *gulps* "D-deepe- *burns the paper* AH MY HAND SLIPPED =W=

**Leorio:** HEY YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Kurapika: AND SO YOU GUYS DID!

**Hisoka:** chuu~ No fun but ok, i guess that was enough.. ^w^

**Gon:** etoh i dont get it though...owo

* * *

**All:** Hosama to Dare Da?!

**Hisoka: **ohhh im the king *gets paper* hm~ It says Number 3 would strip upper clothes and show it to everyone...Now who is Number 3? ^w^

**Killua: **Kurapika?

**Kurapika:** ...*punches the wall and reveals stick with the number* ...am number 3...

**All: **BANZAI!

**Kurapika: **its not a thing to be happy about andWhy are you removing clothes?!

**Killua: **we are all males so its not a problem!

**Gon: **who made the rule?**  
Leorio: **me~!

**Kurapika: **i'm going to kill you after this...

**Hisoka: **Now start~~~

**Kurapika: **err, cant i just do something else except stripping naked? ^^

**All:** NO =A= STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

**Gon: **yeah!

**Kurapika: **not even you!

**Killua:** Come on dont be a coward!

**Kurapika:** ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALL OF YOU HERE! *removes-

* * *

**This page is currently on standby**

* * *

**Kurapika:** hmp! *crosses arms*

**Killua:** ...i was..just...kiddin...-eyes dizzy-

**Leorio:** i didn't really expect him to...-nosebleeds-

**Hisoka:** that was shocking...-facepalm-

**Gon:** *face red* eto i didn't...err...OwO

**Kurapika**: next game! ==

* * *

**All:** Hosama wa..Dare da!?

**Hisoka:** ohh im the king~~~

**All: **noway! oAo

**Hisoka:** *picks a paper and reads* Number 2 would Kiss the king~ :3

**Leorio: **ah that's _my rule!_

**Killua: **ehh~ why not lips? Jokes! XDD

**Gon: **Ok so number 2 is?  
**Kurapika: ***cries from shame* am...

**All: **&^*$*^%( NOWAAAAY! OAO

**Leorio: **I MUST HAVE BEEN THE KING FOR GOOD!

**Kurapika: **what did you-  
**Killua: **IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS!

**Kurapika: **Killua you don't mea-

**Gon:** aww me wanted to be the king o.o

**All: ***looks at Gon* do you have any idea what the task says?!

**Hisoka: **Now Kurapika chan~~ Come here!

**Kurapika:** i-i *looks away* don't do this...QwQ

**Hisoka:** I won't be harsh *grabs Kurapika pulls him closer and then-french kiss*

**All: ***dies*

* * *

**Hisoka: **iyaah that was great game!

**Leorio: **Guuh! i should have got it**!**

**Killua: **how does it taste Hisoka?! XD  
**Gon: **Is Kurapika warm? o.o

**Hisoka: **Yes Gon, warm and soft!

**All: ***mindblowns*

**Gon: **told you Kurapika is warm and soft!

**All: **what do you mean?! o.o

**Gon: **i mean hugging Kurapika is warm and soft owo

**All: **phew == i thought you did it...

**Gon:** hm? oo

**Kurapika:** i would never play a game again...*dry tears* sobu...~

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY XDDD REVIEW I GUESS..._**

**Hope you leave a review! If not, then, i consider that as you didnt like this fic at all XD**

**Yeah im greedy for reviews! gomene! TEHE X3**


End file.
